Tower of One Equals Zero
What is the Tower of One Equals Zero? The Tower of One Equals Zero, or ToOEZ for short, was an easy ascension-based tower in Ring 2. This tower was notorious for its length. While much of the tower could be skipped, it generally took anywhere from around 30 minutes to an hour to finish. This tower also had a gigantic slide wrapping around its frame, creating a unique shape for this tower. Once the player reached the top of ToOEZ, they slide to the bottom to get to the winpad. There was also a hidden speed booster that can be reached by dance glitching through a couple of thin walls. It can currently be played here. As of November 24th, the tower was removed from the game due to creator's request. '''The document stating his reasons can be found here. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * '''Layer 1: Please note before starting this tower that you have AT LEAST an hour of time available, as this tower takes a long time to complete. This first floor along with the second floor, is very basic, and uses only basic parts to lead to floor 3. Just follow along the jumps and up floor 1 to floor . Also note that neon blocks throughout the tower hint progression and show you where you are supposed to go. There is a net every 2 floors. * Layer 2: This floor is very similar to the first floor. Follow the occasional neon parts that help guide you and take your time, you do not want to fall on the even numbered floors, as they can be the most punishing. When you reach the end of the floor, climb the ladder, and push the x-push platform up with you to access floor 3. Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: * Layer 4: * Layer 5: * Layer 6: * Layer 7: * Layer 8: Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: This layer is the shortest and easiest floor in the entire tower. All you need to do is jump onto the conveyors and ride them all the way to floor 10. It's nice and simple. * Layer 10: Continue up the conveyors all the way to the top of the floor. When you reach the end of the conveyor part, you can attempt to walk to the other side of the floors, but a conveyor is blocking and pushing you back, THERE IS NO "SHORTCUT" PAST THIS. You will have to follow a square path that goes all the way down into floor 9 and back up to floor 10 to get the slide to end the tower. Once you finish the square path, don't be scared to go on the conveyor, this one will push you into the slide. Once in the slide, touch the blue sphere up in the air, and it will take all the way down the slide to the win pad. Music * Layer 1: Spongebob Squarepants - Tomfoolery * Layer 2: Spongebob Squarepants - Screw on the Loose * Layer 3: Deja Vu * Layer 4: Diamonds * Layer 5: Radioactive * Layer 6: Innocent * Layer 7: 2 A.M. * Layer 8: Solitaire * Layer 9: Not Alone * Layer 10: Sad End Trivia * ToOEZ was originally going to be moved into Zone 2 and be replaced by Tower of Broken Bricks, but due to Jupiter and FrancoJ not knowing about the move, it was cancelled. However, Tower of Broken Bricks will be moved to Zone 3. * For about a month and a half, when you beat this tower it would say “INVALIDTOWERLOL” instead of its actual name. This has been fixed. * TheGracefulHobo has just recently confirmed that there will be a sequel, called "Tower of Taking an L", or ToTaL for short. It will be Medium difficulty, and will likely have 60+ minute gameplay. This tower supposedly will have decent gameplay, using client sided objects much more frequently than it's predecessor. Blueprints are currently in progress (as of July 1st), and building may start somewhere around July 18th, due to previous engagements. Due to the tower's anticipated length, it may not pass review. * Layer 8's music is the opening theme of Pablo's Italiano Restaurant. Floor 4's music is also used in that game. * This tower was updated in-game on July 29th / July 30th (depending on your time zone). * This tower's ninth and tenth floors had their conveyors pushing players towards the middle of the floor, when they should have pushed the player around it. This problem plagued the tower for most of its time in-game. * This tower was in-game for 237 days, and TheGracefulHobo claims that he intentionally chose this number. Gallery 1B548E35-160C-4083-A296-F7781EE089DC.png|The badge obtained from beating the tower. Screen Shot 2019-05-12 at 9.48.21 PM.png|ToOEZ's portal (in ring 2) ToOEZ joke portal.PNG|ToOEZ with a decal of a Roblox gang (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH, RING 2) (Taken from a portal game) riptooez.png|The unfortunate thing that happened to ToOEZ on 7/30/2019. SC_ToOEZ.png|ToOEZ during the time it was Extreme. ToOEZ.png|Poster for you ToOEZ lovers. Continuing from this point After beating Tower of One Equals Zero, you should beat Tower of Madness. Category:Towers Category:JToH Category:Ring 2 Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Easy Category:Removed